totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryż, klucze i wściekła DeMona
Totalna Porażka: Azja kontra Afryka Odcinek 8A "Ryż, klucze i wściekła DeMona?" McKey wysłuchiwała żalów Beth. Beth: A wtedy powiedział... zostań moją 52 żoną! McKey: I dlaczego się nie zgodziłaś? ^_^ Mielibyśmy cię wreszcie z głowy. :D Beth: No... a to nie oczywiste? Mogę być żoną nr. 1 albo 69! Beth założyła ręce. McKey: Tak... a ostatnio w naszym azjatyckim odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Azja kontra Afryka... odwiedziliśmy Azerbejdżan na "najlepszym" zadaniu jakie kiedykolwiek wymyśliłam. Ale wcześniej... konflikt pomiędzy Vivian i DeMoną ciągle był zaostrzony. Vivian postanowiła przetestować DeMonę, czy umie zachowywać się normalnie. Ku zaskoczeniu Vivian i wszystkich te zachowanie sprawiło, że DeMona wygrała pierwsze zadanie indywidualne. Tomato ciągle trzymała się z David'em ukrywając przed nim swoje zdolności strategiczne udając idiotkę. Niestety... teraz to będziesz musiała dopiero uważać! Elli dał się jak zwykle wykorzystywać do celów strategicznym zarówno Davidowi, jak DeMonie i Kleinowi! Ostatecznie i tak to on wyleciał. Dziwne, że udało mu się w ogóle powrócić... McKey otworzyła drzwi do części zawodników. McKey: Jak poradzi sobie teraz Tomato z czterema największymi antagonistami tej serii? A może to ona okażę się, że wykiwa innych... albo wyleci! ^_^ Tego dowiecie się w dzisiejszym odcinku Totalnej Porażki... Azja... kontra... Afryka!!! Zaciemnienie. Opening z serialu Gravity Falls Na początku pojawia się logo Totalnej Porażki: Azji Kontra Afryka. Słowo „Azja” rozrasta się na cały ekran. Zaczyna się piosenka. Pojawiają się panoramy Pekinu, Tokio, Bangkoku, Bandar Seri Begawanu, New Dehli i innych miast. Autobus odjeżdża z Korei. Za nim pojawiają się Potato i Tomato. Następnie na tle Tel Awiwu pojawia się McKey, która wskazuje na centrum. Po tej scence pojawia się Klein, który radośnie skacze pomiędzy ludźmi w Pekinie. Po tym pojawia się Kuakyin, który przebija włócznią taksówkę w Bangkoku. Pojawia się jakaś uliczna, w tle zachodzi słońce. W kolejnej scence podchodzą do siebie Vivian i DeMona, które patrzą na siebie, próbują się zabić wzrokiem, a następnie od tak odchodzą w swoje strony. Pojawia się Mozart, który gra na skrzypcach w centrum jakiegoś wielkiego miasta, ktoś rzuca w niego pomidorem. Rolanda wychodzi na plac jakiegoś rynku w Arabskim mieście i zaczyna pozować, gdy ludzie zaczynają w nią rzucać kamieniami ucieka, a za nią biegnie również zdyszany Gustaw. Następnie z hotelu miłości wychodzi radośnie David w Japonii, a w sklepiku z mangami obok Elli ściska maskotkę Elizabeth. Po tym pojawia się zbliżenie stołu na którym są porozrzucane zdjęcia z sezonu. Następnie pojawia się grupowe zdjęcie, a za nim „Total Drama: Asia vs. Africa”. Autokar, Apartament DeMona samotnie delektowała się wygodami apartamentu. DeMona: Tak... DeMona wskoczyła na wielką sofę. DeMona: Żadnych wścipskich gejów, lalusiów, plastików i irytujących babsztyli, które mają się za hipsterki... DeMona westchnęła i nabrała głęboko powietrza. DeMona: Powinno tak być od początku! DeMona zasadniczo nudziła się. (pokój zwierzeń)DeMona: Może to było genialne... ale... NUDZI MI SIĘ! Przynajmniej można się pohejcić z głupią hipsterką, a tak? Nawet nikt nie może mnie uspokoić! Aaa! Jesteście tacy nudni! I co? Ja! DeMona! Mimo wielu razy, kiedy była zagrożona jestem w finałowej piątce! I co? Zatkało kakało?! DeMona odwróciła się na sofie. DeMona: No ludzie!!! DeMona chwyciła szklankę i rozbiła ją o ścianę. DeMona: Wkurza mnie ta wszechobecna cisza!!! W tym momencie przez apartament przechodził Klein. DeMona: Kleeeeeeeeeeeein! Krzyknęła tak głośno, że Klein zatrzymał się w ułamku sekundy. DeMona: Gadajmy!!! Klein: Ale o czym chcesz pogadać DeMonko? ^_^ (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Taaak... spodziewałem się, że zajdę tutaj! No halo! Cała gra dotychczas była ściśle przeze mnie zaplanowała! Cały czas problemem jest moje kochane ciasteczko o imieniu Ciacho David. <3 Och, najchętniej stworzyłbym jakiś ciekawy nowy sojuszyk i namieszał w programie. <3 DeMona: Nudzi mi się!!! Klein: Naprawdę? <3 DeMona: Tak! DeMona spoliczkowała Kleina. Klein: Uuu... musisz być w dobrym humorze, że tak dajesz mi na przywitanie. DeMona: No! Klein: Ale DeMonciu! Nie chcesz zawrzeć nowego sojuszu? :D DeMona: Byleby nie z Viv-śmieciem!!! Klein przewrócił oczyma. Klein: Ale pomyśl! Czy nie chciałabyś namieszać? (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Przed swoją eliminacją. Ba. To oczywiste, że Davidzio zasadzi się na nią, albo na Vivian. Chodź bardziej stawiam na DeMoncie... Vivian jest leniem i nie chcę jej się robić zadań, a DeMona jest iście nie przewidywalna. Oj kochany nie dam ci tej satysfakcji i nie zepchnę się na drugi plan. <3 DeMona odwróciła się. DeMona: Bla, bla, bla! Wywalamy Vivian!!! Klein: A jak wygrasz zadanie? <3 DeMona: To wylecisz ty hamaku!!!! DeMona podbiegła do niego i uderzyła go w brzuch. DeMona: Jak mnie wkurzasz!!! Klein szczęśliwy padł na podłogę. Autokar, Magazyn David podszedł z koszykiem owoców do Tomato. David: Hej kocico! :* Tomato: No heeeej... Tomato zaczęła się bawić włosami i mrugać do David'a. (pokój zwierzeń)Tomato: Nie, nie, nie... nie wierzę, że do tego doszło. Zostałam ja... oraz David, Vivian, DeMona i Klein! Halo!!! Czterech antagonistów i ja! W sumie... też mogłabym zostać uznana za antagonistkę, przez to, że udaję kogoś kim nie jestem! Ale David tylko na to czeka! A ja nie mogę się poddać! Muszę to wygrać dla Rolandy i Potato! Odpadły też w sumie przeze mnie poniekąd... ale... no nie jestem taką złą antagonistką! Prawda? David chwycił jej rękę. David: Widziałaś nowy oskarowy hit? Tomato zaczęła chichotać. Tomato: Widziałam powtórki ostatnio Dżołany i jej przyjaciółek z Majami! <3 David: A wiesz kto dostanie Nobla z fizyki atomowej? Tomato: Emm... Magda Gesseler? :D (pokój zwierzeń)Tomato: Tak... rzeczywiście chcę znaleźć prawdziwą mnie... (pokój zwierzeń)David: Nie wierzę w to, że Tomato może być największym strategiem tej serii. Wiem jednak, że ta kobieta coś przede mną ukrywa. Dostrzegłem to podczas ostatniej ceremonie. Właściwie... teraz dochodzi do mnie, że ona jest z nas wszystkich najlepiej ustawiona! Nie ma teoretycznie żadnych wrogów i pewnie zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że pozostała czwórka będzie walczyła o jej głos i o to, że będzie bezpieczna bo przynajmniej ja mam na razie do wyrzucenia dwie inne irytujące baby i Kleina... Tomato. Jeżeli tak myślisz to wiedz, że przechytrzyłaś samego mistrza! (pokój zwierzeń)Tomato: Grunt to teraz dać na wstrzymanie i sprawić, by David czuł się komfortowo. Kiedy on będzie walczył o przetrwanie ja sprytnie przeskoczę do kolejnego etapu! I to nie raniąc nikogo. (pokój zwierzeń)David: Co prawda zrobił bym tak jak powiedziałem, ale halo! Nikt nie robi z Davida idioty! Zadarłaś ze mną Tomato? Możesz się szykować do wyjazdu z tą trójką! (pokój zwierzeń)Tomato: Tak. Czuje się bezpieczna. David odszedł od niej na krok. David: Słuchaj, bo nie lubię się powtarzać... David zrzucił kosz owoców z kolan Tomato. David: Nie lubię, gdy ktoś się ze mną bawi! To ja bawię się z nimi! Rozumiesz? Tomato: A... David: Co? Wiem, że dobrze wiesz o czym mówię! Tomato: AAA!!! Tomato krzyknęła najmocniej jak umiała. Wtedy przybiegła do niej Vivian. Vivian: Yolo, co tu się dzieje? Od razu zmierzyła David'a wzrokiem. Vivian: Lol, to ty... David: Spadaj Vivian. Mamy swoje sprawy do załatwienia. Vivian: Bo co? Lol? Wywalisz mnie jak inni, którzy stanęli ci na drodzę? David: Tak. Zrobię to tak samo łatwo jak załatwiłem twoją zamianę drużyn... niestety... DeMona okazała się za słaba by się ciebie pozbyć. Vivian: A może ty wolisz polegać na innych, lol? Vivian zaczęła tykać Davida w klatę. Vivian: Polegasz na innych, jesteś od nich uzależniony! Oto twój problem, yolo! David: Ahh tak? David szyderczo uśmiechnął się. David: Ja przynajmniej widać mam na kim polegać. Ty jesteś tutaj sama właściwie od zawsze. Sama jeszcze tu stoisz wyłącznie dzięki Klein'owi. Vivian: Może... Vivian odgarnęła włosy. Vivian: Lol, ale ja sobie to sama wywalczyłam! Wiesz jak trudno żyć z DeMoną?! Tomato przytaknęła. Tomato: Oj tak... bardzo trudno... David: Nie wtrącaj się... Tomato: Hihi! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Tomato: Nie wytrzymam... (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol, jestem w finałowej piątce? Haha, a jednak jestem na tyle sprytna by wywinąć się zarówno Davidowi jak i DeMonie! Jestę zajebistę...? Vivian stanęła jeszcze bliżej David'a. Vivian: I wiedz, że twoje panowanie kończy się tu i teraz, lol... David: Na pewno? Vivian: Lol, na pewno! David: A jak mnie pokonasz? David, dumny, założył ręce. Vivian: Szybko i skutecznie... David zaśmiał się pod nosem. David: Taaa, jasne. Wtedy głos McKey zaczął się wydobywać ze wszystkich megafonów. McKey: Kochani! Zbierzcie się w holu, ale to szybko! Autokar, Hol McKey silnie była przywiązana do stalowych drzwi. Klein: Kochana, po co ci te lesbijskie łaszki? <3 McKey: Dowiecie się zachwilę, ale najpierw. Pragnę powitać finałową piątkę azjatyckiej części programu! <3 McKey oczekiwała, że ktoś będzie klaskać... nikt jednak nie klaskał. McKey: Okej, więc... znajdujemy się nad jakąś wiochą w Chinach... DeMona: I CO TO MA DO RZECZY!!! DeMona krzyknęła. McKey:" Cóż tyle, że... ''Nagle drzwi w samolocie wyleciały z zawiasów, wszyscy złapali się czego mogli by nie wylecieć. '''Vivian: Lol! Wariatko! McKey: Oto wasze dzisiejsze zadanie, ale najpierw... McKey wyjęła z kieszeni klucz, który szybko wyleciał z samolotu. McKey: To klucz do skrzynki z wygraną, osoba, która ją znajdzie wygra nie tylko zawartość skrzyni, ale i będzie dzisiaj nietykalna! Łatwe do wyjaśnienia? Klein: Mam tylko takie tycie pytanie! ^_^ McKey: Tak? :D Klein: Jak my zejdziemy na dół? :D McKey: Nic prostrzego, spadniecie na dół. :D Vivian: Lol, ja się nie puszczam!!! DeMona: Ja też nie!!! McKey: A jak powiem wam, że przez całą noc o wszystko tutaj ocierała się Beth... i to swoją tłustą pupcią! David, Vivian, DeMona i Tomato momentalnie z obrzydzenia puścili się i wylecieli przez otwarte drzwi z samolotu. McKey: Emm... Klein natomiast lizał słup o który się trzymał i ocierał się o niego. (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Nie sądziłem, że tyle wygram w tym programie. <3 Co tam kasa, ale mogłem się ocierać o rzeczy, o które wcześniej się ocierał mój życiowy partner... albo zmutowane coś, które kocham. <3 McKey: Kotek. To cię miało zniechęcić do zostania tutaj. ^_^ Klein: Ale jesteś głupia, skoro myślałaś, że zniechęci mnie takie coś. McKey: W sumie racja, a jak powiem, że Beth wyrzuciła gdzieś tam na dole swój zużyty ogórek? <3 Klein podniecił się i wyskoczył sam z samolotu. McKey: Oni są wszyscy tacy prości. <3 Chiny, Ryżowe Pola Uczestnicy właśnie spadali na rozciągające się pola ryżu. Vivian: Yolo! Niczego nie żałujeeeee!!! Vivian pierwsza wpadła do błotnistej sadzawki w której rósł właśnie ryż. Vivian: Lol, ty... (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Yolo! Czy wy seri nie widzicie, że ktoś tu nie miał na siebie pomysłu?! Czy to zadanie nie śmierdzi wam na kilometr tym z Around The World?! No lol! Ktoś chyba się za bardzo sugeruje... Vivian brodziła po kostki w błocie. Vivian: Lol! Moje hipsterskie glano-trampki!!! Vivian chciała wyjść. Vivian: Yolo! Wtedy naglę zastanowiła się. Vivian: Nie... muszę znaleźć ten cholerny klucz, muszę... Vivian zaczęła lekko macać końcówki ryżu, by wybadać klucz. Vivian: Fuuu... (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Ahh! Na pewno musi być jakiś łatwiejszy sposób na to. Nagle z nieba spadł koło niej David. David: Zginiecie... David podniósł się i otarł błoto z twarzy. David: Wy wszyscy pożałujecie tego... Wtedy odwrócił się i zobaczył gapiącą się na niego Vivian. Vivian: O... David: To ty... Vivian: I co? Yolo. Znalazłeś już coś? David: Nie martw się kochana, znajdę. Vivian: Tak? David: Żebyś wiedziała. David poszedł sobie. Vivian: Tak? Chyba czas na to by ktoś inny za mnie popracował, yolo. Vivian zaczęła podążać za Davidem ukrywając się pośród ryżu. (pokój zwierzeń)David: Dobra, zacznijmy naszą grę z Vivian! Tomato właśnie w innej części pola wpadła w bajoro z zasadzonym ryżem. Tomato: Ała... Tomato podniosła się. Tomato: Moja pupcia... Tomato uważnie rozejrzała się czy w jej pobliżu nikogo nie ma. Tomato: Dobra... hmm... Nikogo w jej pobliżu nie było. Tomato: Wreszcie mogę wygrać zadanie dzięki mojemu umysłowi! Dobra... racjonalnie rzecz biorąc... Tomato zastanowiła się. Tomato: Porównując masę klucza, kurs samolotu, opór wiatru i jego siłę, a też dodając do tego przyciąganie grawitacyjne mogę wnioskować, że... Tomato wskazała palcem na zachód. Tomato: Klucz znajduje się około 7 minut na zachód ode mnie i jest zatopiony na wysokości 5,6 cm pod powierzchnią bajorka piorąc prawdopodobieństwo, że spadnie do bajorka, a nie na ubitą drogę... Tomato zaśmiała się pod nosem. Tomato: Które w gruncie rzeczy stanowią mniej niż 1% powierzchni... Tomato powoli zaczęła kroczyć w bajorze, gdzie koło niej spadła wściekła DeMona. DeMona: Aaa! Nie zauważyła ona jednak Tomato. DeMona: Halo!!! Tomato również próbowała jej nie zauważać. (pokój zwierzeń)Tomato: Lepiej, żeby nikt mnie nie widział. Szczególnie David... a ja na serio potrzebuje w końcu wygrać to zadanie. On może na serio mieć mi za złe na przykład to, że nigdy nie dostałam ani jednego głosu. DeMona: AAA! To mnie tak wkurza! DeMona w miejscu w którym spadła zaczęła wyrywać ryż. DeMona: Ten klucz musi gdzieś tu być!!! DeMona cały czas wyrywała ten nieszczęsny ryż przy tym jeszcze bardziej się wkurzając na roślinki. DeMona: Wkurzacie mnie!!! DeMona gdy wyrwała już resztę roślinek z bliskiego jej otoczenia zaczęła rzucać w około błotem. DeMona: Spadajcie wszyscy!!! DeMona cały czas rzucała we wszystko błotem. W innej części Klein właśnie leciał na dół. Klein: Moja Beeeeeeeeeth... Klein zamknął oczy przed lądowaniem. Klein: Ogórku Beth, idę po ciebie! <3 Niespodziewanie jednak złapał do David. Klein: Uuu, cześć słodziaku! <3 Klein puścił oczko do David'a. David: Spadaj... David puścił Klein'a. Klein: Hej... David odwrócił się. Klein: Pomyśl przez chwilę kotek. <3 David: Hę? Klein: Czy nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy razem namieszać teraz? David: Tak? (pokój zwierzeń)David: I za to kocham te show!!! Oni sami przychodzą prosić mnie o możliwość sojuszu ze mną! (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Jasne, że teraz to mój czas na ruch. DeMona nie jest zagrożeniem, a Vivian nie ma szans na żaden realny sojusz. <3 A finałowa trójka z Tomato i David'em pasuje mi. Szczególnie, że wtedy to ja mogę zdradzić mojego skarbeczka. <3 Klein: Pomyśl, jeżeli tylko my zawiążemy nowy sojusz z Tomato bez problemu wywalimy zarówno DeMonę, jak i Vivian! David: A ty czasem nie miałeś sojuszu z tymi dwoma? Klein: Może. <3 (pokój zwierzeń)David: Klein czuje się za pewnie... jeżeli zawiążę sojusz ze mną i ciągle będzie miał sojusz zarówno z Vivian jak i DeMoną... to... może być serio nieciekawie. I to nieciekawie dla mnie, ale... niech myśli, że ma ze mną sojusz. David zastanowił się. (pokój zwierzeń)David: Panie, przyszedł na was czas! David: Zgoda. Klein: Sojusz? David: Sojusz! David i Klein uścisnęli sobie dłonie. (pokój zwierzeń)David: I tak tutaj się gra! I to moja gra jest najlepsza! Tymczasem w oddali w innej części Tomato przyglądała się uściskowi Kleina i David'a. Tomato: O nie... nie miała pojęcia... (pokój zwierzeń)Tomato: Czyżby David i Klein mieli sojusz?! O nie... nie, nie, nie, nie, nie!!! Przecież to jest niemożliwe. Mam nadzieje, że David cały czas mnie uwzględnia... Tomato: Dlaczego akurat tam musicie stać... (pokój zwierzeń)Tomato: Oczywiście... akurat w miejscu, gdzie według moich wyliczeń jest klucz muszą stać akurat David i Klein! Przecież... to nie ma sensu! x_x Tomato: No dalej... W oddali Klein i David zaczęli iść w oddzielnych kierunkach. Tomato: Tak! Vivian również obserwowała ten uścisk David'a i Kleina. Vivian: Lol! Dlaczego... Vivian zgniatała w dłoni małą wiązkę ryżu. DeMona: Ty! Hipsterka! Vivian zerwała się na proste nogi. Vivivan: Emm... swag? DeMona: Nie spamuj mi tutaj! Dlaczego leżałaś w błocie idiotko? Vivian: Lol? Zadanie? DeMona: Nie wmawiaj mi, że szukasz... -,- Vivian: Yolo, myśl sobie co chcesz! W tym momencie wzrok dziewczyn uciekł w stronę Tomato, która podbiegła na miejsce gdzie stali David i Klein jeszcze przed chwilą. Vivian: Lol? A ta, co? DeMona: Ej... Vivian uciszyła DeMonę. Vivian: Yolo, poczekamy co zrobi. Tomato trzymała w ręku kalkulator. Vivian: Lol, co jest grane? DeMona: Ona umie to obsługiwać?! O__O (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Yolo! Co tutaj się dzieje! Ona była przecież idiotką, a teraz... używa kalkulatora, udaje się w jakieś wyznaczone miejsce... W tym momencie Tomato zanurzyła rękę w błocie i wyciągnęła szukany klucz. (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: ... znajduje klucz... -,- DeMona: Ej! Jak to możliwe, że ona to znalazła!!! Vivian: Lol, nie wiem, ale się tego dowiem! Autokar, Hol Tomato przybiegła do samolotu z kluczem. Tomato: Taaaaak! <3 Tomato z kluczem w rękach zaczęła klaskać. McKey: No cóż. Po raz pierwszy to Tomato wygrywa zadanie... zaskoczeni po dziewczynie, która nie dostała jeszcze ani jednego głosu? ^_^ Tomato: Weee! <3 Po chwili reszta dołączyła do nich. McKey: Cóż. To znaczy tylko, że jedno z waszej czwórki dzisiaj wyleci z programu. :D Vivian: Lol! David: Czekaj... Tomato znalazła igłę w stoku siana?! O_O (pokój zwierzeń)David: A jednak to podejrzane... Tomato: Jaj, Tomato rząąąąąądzi, Tomato rząąąąąąądi! Weee! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Tomato: Tak, ostatnia osoba, która nie manipuluje z sojuszami zostanie jeszcze w programie! <3 DeMona, Vivian, David i Klein przenikali się nawzajem spojrzeniem. McKey: Ależ to będzie ciekawy wieczór! McKey pocierała ręce. McKey: No, ceremonia za godzinę kochani. Przygotujcie się i wybierzcie kogoś kto wyleci... Autokar, Magazyn Vivian podeszła do nieco podenerwowanego David'a. Vivian: Lol, chyba musimy porozmawiać. David zdziwił się. David: My? Vivian: Niekiedy trzeba. Yolo. David: Tak? (pokój zwierzeń)David: Siedzę sobie tutaj i już wiem, że to my z Kleinem i Tomato zdecydujemy kto wyleci, a tutaj nagle podchodzi do mnie Vivian. Czyżby miała jakiś plan? '''Vivian: Słuchaj, coś jest nie tak z Tomato. Lol. Widziałam ją w momencie, kiedy znalazła klucz. David: Tak? (pokój zwierzeń)David: Na szczęście dla Vivian, to ona ma informacje, które mnie szczerze interesują! Vivian: Lol, ale nic za darmo. David: A jednak zaczynamy negocjacje! ^_^ Vivian: Yolo. Prawdopodobnie przypuszczam, że odpadnie DeMona, ale w każdym razie potrzebuję twojego głosu... David: Czyli mówisz, żebym zagłosował na DeMonę? Vivian: Lol, druga taka okazja może się nie nadarzyć. David: W sumie masz rację. David wyciągnął rękę. David: Niech będzie. Raz możemy współpracować. (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol... papa DeMono! <3 Vivian: W takim razie wydaje mi się, że Tomato nie jest kim, tym przed nami się kreuję. Znalazła ten klucz z kalkuratorem w ręku! Ona jest mądrzejsza. David zastanowił się. David: W sumie to by wyjaśniało wiele rzeczy. Vivian: Widzisz? Czy nie uważasz, że razem możemy ją wyrzucić za tydzień? David: Hmm, trudniej byłoby namówić DeMonę. Vivian: A każda dogrywka z Tomato może być ryzykowna. Zresztą w każdym momencie Klein i Tomato mogą zawiązać sojusz i wciągnąć albo DeMonę, albo ciebie, albo i mnie. David: Hmm... Klein. Mam pomysł. Vivian: Lol? David: Zagłosuj na niego w kolejnym głosowaniu z DeMoną, a ja się do was dołączę. Okej? Vivian: Lol... taki sojusz z wrogiem, którego chcę wywalić. David: A ja chcę wywalić zarówno ciebie jak i DeMonę więc chyba lepiej będzie to rozwiązać honorowo w finale, co nie? Vivian: W sumie... Vivian i David rozeszli się. Oboje uśmiechnęli się. Autokar, Apartament Klein pędem przybiegł do apartamentu, w którym siedziała Tomato. Klein: Tomacio! <3 Tomato: Co Klainuś? ^^ Klein: Muszę ci powiedzieć mega nius!!! Klein wstrzymał oddech. Tomato: Nooo? :D Klein: Nie uwierzysz, ale Vivian i David coś do siebie czują! Tomato i Klein zaczęli skakać i piszczeć. (pokój zwierzeń)Tomato: David i Vivian? Gdyby ta dwójka zawiązała tajemny sojusz to nas los byłby straszny! Klein: Więc słuchaj, chcę dzisiaj dlatego wyrzucić Vivian! :D Tomato: Ale dlaczego... :( Klein: Bo razem są za silni kochany pomidorku. <3 Tomato: Okej, ale wieeeeesz... Tomato zaczęła bawić się włosami. Tomato: Ja jeszcze nie wiem na kooogo zagłosuje. Klein: Zatem głosuj na Vivian. <3 Tomato: Okej! ^^ Z nikąd wtedy wyskoczyła Miranda. Miranda: Heeej! Klein: Uuu, seksiaku! <3 Miranda stanęła w rozkroku. Miranda: Czy pokazać wam jak znaleźć miłość swojego życia? Klein: Ehh... chciałbym mieć chłopaka... Tomato: Ja też...! :< Miranda zaczęła śpiewać. thumb|center|670 px Autokar, Ceremonia Ceremonia ponownie odbywała się w magazynie autokaru. Trybuny jak i podium już dawno były ustawione. W pewnym momencie weszli kolejno; Klein, Vivian, Tomato, David i DeMona. Klein usiadł na środku w środkowym rzędzie, Tomato i David usiedli za Kleinem, a Vivian i DeMona siedziały na przeciwnych krańcach najniższego rzędu. Na końcu pojawiła się przy podium McKey. McKey: No kochani, kolejna ceremonia. Jak się czujecie? Klein: Dobrze. <3 Odwiedziła nas Miranda! ^^ McKey: Kto? :D Klein: Uczyła mnie i Tomato jak znaleźć chłopaka! McKey: Okej, DeMono. Czujesz się bezpiecznie bez dzisiejszej nietykalności! DeMona: TAK! No chyba nikt nie jest tak głupi i na mnie nie zagłosuje, a jak tak to kiepski jego los!!! Vivian przewróciła oczyma. McKey: Vivian? Vivian: No lol, opanuj się DeMono. DeMona: Grozisz mi?! Vivian: Lol, nie. McKey: A co ty o tym sądzisz Tomato? Tomato: Placki są dobre na przeczyszczenie! ^^ McKey: Tak, dalej to ty masz dzisiaj nietykalność Tomato, ale powiedz, czy sojusze według ciebie są na tyle silne w finałowej piątce? Tomato: Ale ja... nie wiem. :D David przewrócił oczyma. David: Słuchaj "kochana"... możesz już przestać zgrywać tą szopkę? Tomato: Co? David: Słuchaj... każdy wie, że nie jesteś taka głupia, na jaką się kreujesz... Tomato: Ale... David: Dobra, dobra... przestań się zgrywać i pokaż swoją prawdziwą naturę! Tomato westchnęła. Tomato: Ukrywałam to przez tak długi czas.... Tomato zawiązała włosy w kok, założyła okulary i założyła szarą damską marynarkę. Klein: Tomato?! :O Tomato: Wybacz Klein... musiałam tak zrobić. David był za dużym zagrożeniem jak dla mnie, więc musiałam zacząć zgrywać idiotkę, poza tym... nie chcę, żeby Potato czuła się przy mnie źle... Klein: Ale myślałem, że jesteśmy tacy sami... i nie myliłem się! ^^ Tomato: To nie jesteś na mnie zły? <3 Klein: No jakbym mógł być na ciebie zły Tomacio! <3 McKey: Okej, to teraz czas na głosowanie, możecie głosować na wszystkich z wyjątkiem Tomato, Vivian idziesz pierwsza! Vivian poszła oddać swój głos. (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Byłeś dobrym rywalem Klein, ale muszę oddać swój los w ręce Davida... mam nadzieje, że nie popełniam największego błędu w życiu! Yolo, Swag, LSD!!! Vivian wróciła, a swój głos poszedł oddać Klein. (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Mamusia zawsze mówiła, "kochaj się tylko z kondomem, a groźnych rywali eliminuj na końcu". ^^ Klein wrócił, DeMona poszła oddać głos. (pokój zwierzeń)DeMona: Słuchaj Klein! Nie lubię cię! Raz zaufam tej głupiej hipsterce!!! Tomato poszła oddać swój głos. (pokój zwierzeń)Tomato: Statystycznie rzecz biorąc to jesteś dzisiaj najłatwiejszym celem Vivian, nagrabiłaś sobie u Davida. Na końcu David poszedł oddać swój głos. (pokój zwierzeń)David: Dzisiaj to ja decyduje kochani! David ucałował kartkę z głosem i włożył ją do urny. Gdy Klein wrócił McKey poszła po urnę i po chwili wróciła na ceremonię. McKey: Mam dzisiaj tylko cztery kamyczki, osoby które je dostaną będą bezpieczne, a osoba, która uzyska najwięcej głosów opuści dzisiaj program... McKey chwyciła pierwszy kamyk. McKey: Cóż, Tomato łap! Tomato złapała kamyk. McKey: DeMona, David... łapcie! DeMona i David złapali swoje kamienie. McKey: No cóż... nie było wam łatwo dzisiaj... Klein: David?! :< Czy mój mąż na mnie głosował?! Vivian: Lol! ^^ McKey: Cóż... osobą która opuści dziś program jest... Vivian uśmiechnęła się. McKey: ...VIVIAN! Klein złapał swój kamyk. Vivian: Yolo?! Ale o co tutaj chodzi? David: Ups. ^^ Vivian: Ty... David: Dałyście się wykiwać kochane... DeMonko, lepiej wygraj kolejne zadanie! ^^ DeMona zaczęła pocierać nerwowo ręce. Vivian: Aaa! Lol, jesteś śmieciem... W tym czasie Beth przywiązała do Vivian małą rakietę i Vivian odleciała. McKey: I tak została ich tylko czwórka, jak sobie poradzą? Kto zmierzy się w finale? Tego dowiecie się już za w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Azja... kontra... Afryka!!! Zaciemnienie. Koniec odcinka! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Azja kontra Afryka